In various settings, crops or other material may be arranged for pick-up by mechanized equipment. For example, cut material (e.g., hay) in a field may be raked or otherwise arranged into windrows in the field for further processing. Various mechanisms may then be utilized to gather such material. For example, a crop-packaging device such as a baler may be pulled by a tractor along a windrow of cut material and may gather the material from the windrow. The material may then be passed into a packaging (e.g., baling) chamber for formation into a crop package (e.g., a bale). In various configurations, such a crop package may be generally cylindrical in shape and may be typically referred to as a “round” bale. Similarly, a baler that forms a round bale may be referred to as a “round” baler. In other configurations, such a crop package may be generally rectangular in shape and may be typically referred to as a “rectangular” or “square” bale. Similarly, a baler that forms a rectangular or square bale may be referred to as a “square” baler.
Generally, the cut material is fed into a pickup on the baler, which directs the cut material in a packaging chamber for forming the bale. In certain conditions, for example, when the cut material is heavy and/or there is a large volume of the cut material, the cut material may plug the pickup. An operator then has to stop the baling operation to remove the cut material from the pickup, which reduces the efficiency of the baling operation.